


Please! Time Enough For Lust!!

by ToplessNewtype



Series: Aim for the Top! GunBuster Futanari AU [3]
Category: Top o Nerae! Gunbuster
Genre: Break Up, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation in Shower, Showers, Slapping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToplessNewtype/pseuds/ToplessNewtype
Summary: After Noriko and Kazumi's falling out, Kazumi suddenly finds the Soviet Genius challenging her once more.





	Please! Time Enough For Lust!!

"Ha! I hear she's busy training with Coach all night and day!" The red-head leaned over the stall, gossiping to her rival while the group of Top candidates showered off after training. The 'she' in question was, of course, Noriko. Ohh, Noriko. She just...she needs discipline. She's sweet, she's hard-working. But she lacks composure. So thought Kazumi, anyway. Kazumi needed someone who could keep up. Not just for her sake, but Noriko's as well. Miss Amano couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl, as they were, formerly, lovers. But it wasn't meant to last. Work was getting in the way, and Noriko's work ethic left a lot to be desired. Kazumi decided it would be best if they broke it off. They were both young, they could bounce back. She hated breaking the poor girl's heart but maybe if Kazumi could get a more suitable training partner, she could spare Noriko the immense pressure she had to deal with. It was for the best, and it was for Noriko's sake.

  
As Kazumi pondered, idly washing herself as she let Jung blather about whatever, she didn't notice that Jung had stopped talking. Miss Genius instead had began admiring her rival's body. When she strutted about in the bath the other day, she only got to see Amano and Takaya from the waist up. And though that was fine enough, now she had a good view of Kazumi's entire form as she stood naked in the shower. On her tip-toes, Jung had just the right vantage point to gaze at Kazumi's package. It was, well. Impressive, to say the least. The perfect compliment to her feminine aura. Jung had meant to only glance, but she ended up mezmerized. She felt a little tingly, and the water of the shower didn't even register to her anymore. Sure she was in the shower, but there was no denying she would've been just as wet out of it with a view like this. Kazumi however was none the wiser, as she was still lost in thought. At this point, Jung's impulse control was getting shot. She had always been a thrill-seeker, so throwing caution to the wind was her style. She began mimicking the act of washing her lower half. No one could see her, since Amano could only see her face with the shower partition separating the cadets. Jung lightly circled her clit, hoping the various shampoos and assorted such products would be enough to mask the light smell of her wanting sex.

  
Kazumi, uncharacteristically, was lethargic in her showering. She had barely begun to wash her hair. She closed her eyes as she worked the shampoo into her scalp; she began to talk to Jung, realizing that since the conversation had a lull, the onus was on her to bring it back on track. "It's nice of Coach to take her under his wing but I just wish he'd leave her be. It was nepotism that got her into this in the first place. I want her to be able to be a normal girl, you know? She tries so hard but I think she's not cut out for this. If I could, I'd send her back to Okinawa myself." She ran her hands through her hair, sweeping it back as it was being rinsed by the shower head above. Meanwhile Jung, who's breathing was becoming increasingly labored, only managed the normal conversational platitudes; the occasional Mm-hmm and Yeah that indicated listening without having much to say yourself. She moved her free hand to idly grope one of her sizable melons as her thoughts began to drift.

  
It was her turn to zone out Kazumi's talking. The Rose Queen was certainly someone she wanted to conquer, or in her heart of hearts, be conquered by. She wanted to beat her. Not only as an RX pilot, the pride of Soviet Russia, but she felt the need to prove herself. Kazumi's aura was that of a refined mature woman, a similar yet different flavor than Jung. That's why Jung challenged Kazumi right off the bat. She was an obstacle. An opponent. A rival. A beauty. A grace. A trophy to put on her shelf. An object of admiration and desire. And now, after proving her mettle on the field of battle and rebuking her adavances in the bath, she was very rapidly becoming a notch on Jung's bedpost. She just didn't know it yet.

  
Enough time had passed to where the two young women were the only ones left in the showers. The dark haired girl was finishing up her shower, which caused Jung to panic slightly and hurry. As Kazumi exited the shower after drying off, she moved to the locker room to change into casual clothes. Not far behind was Jung. "So," began the red head, who hadn't bothered wrapping herself up in a towel, "it must be _so hard_ to be single now." A deliberate blow, an attempt to rile up the slightly shorter woman before her. "Oops, I mean a solo. Terribly sorry." She giggled, followed by mock sincerity. Not one to be so easily upset, Amano offered a light hmph and attempted to brush it off. "Well, I suppose 'tis better to have loved, then lost, than to have never loved at all. Oh, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" she retorted, as Jung stared daggers in her direction.

  
"You...you bitch!!" With a fast motion with all her weight behind it, the Soviet Genius delivered a slap straight to the Rose Queen's face, her unrestrained breasts swaying after the heavy movement. Without hesitation or even a single utterance, it was returned in kind. The redhead recoiled. "You...you...!" it was all Jung could do before reaching her breaking point. She went for the kill, grabbing Amano's wrists against the locker and pushing her naked form against the beauty, shoving her tongue inside the woman's mouth. Confused yet passionate moaning started, and as Kazumi squirmed, her towel slipped right off. Noticing it had done so in a brief moment of opening her eyes, Jung didn't miss a beat, and moved one of her hands to the quickly hardening cock underneath her. She had surmised it was safe to do so, as it was clear that the advance was not unwanted, and Amano wouldn't fight back. She had her right where she wanted her.  
After a passionate make-out session, they pulled apart. "Don't say anything. Just let it happen."

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this to encourage myself to continue it. Got enough ideas in my head to write more but I if I post it, I'll have an incentive to stop sitting on it.


End file.
